


Honey of the Rock

by Missy



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Judas Lives, Angst, Apostles, M/M, Moving On, POV First Person, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Reformation, Self-Acceptance, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Judas survives.And so does the word of Jesus Christ.





	Honey of the Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).

> This is kind of on that trick-treat boarder, but there's lots of angst, so I hope you enjoy it!

If you give yourself over to the devil, you end up having to pay the price. My price was simpler than most folks 

Oh, just a bit of my soul. And how do you do? And you? Come now, gather around – see the man who couldn’t succeed at hanging himself. The radical prophet whose preaching makes them come around.

Let Paul try to pull that trick.

The trick I tried first was different. A disappearing act. But the branch was too thin and my soul too heavy, so down to earth I fell, like the figs he cursed on afternoon.

They’ve already forgotten that he wasn’t perfect. On some level, they never saw it. Not like I did.

Not that they got as close to Him as I did. 

Mary wouldn’t have me put out from the flock, though the flock has now spread, trying to hand his message around like a cask of wine at a bazaar. She nursed me after I fell. Forced me to keep living, and pressed the book into my hand when it was fresh from Peter’s hand.

“I’m a whore, Judas,” she reminded me. “If they can accept me, they will accept you.”

And if she can keep living, why shouldn’t I? 

So I opened my mouth and sang. 

They called me an apostle soon after, and I preached harder than them all, my head pointed toward the sun, my hands folded outward. I could out rant a hurricane if I wanted to, in His name. 

They had begun to forget, in adoring him, how fucked up He could really be. In adoring Him, I’ll make them remember who He was.

“I loved you and have always loved you,” He’d say, as if that made it easier, and leave me off with a sweet little kiss.


End file.
